In a software-defined network, a single host machine may execute a large number (e.g., hundreds or thousands) of network function elements. To implement routing protocols designed for advertising service and routing availability in physical systems, each network function element currently implements a protocol stack. Implementing a protocol stack for each network function element is resource-intensive.
An alternative way of advertising network availability of services and network addresses for routing that does not require a protocol stack for each network function would improve resource use in virtualized environments.